


Footsteps in the Sand

by wildspiritwolfx



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildspiritwolfx/pseuds/wildspiritwolfx
Summary: Since the incident with Deepground Cloud and Tifa find themselves settling into a family life and routine with Denzel and Marlene. Tifa begins to find herself experiencing some unusual things that will take her and Cloud's lives in an entirely different direction than they planned.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Footsteps in the Sand

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This takes place post Dirge but I have mixed in some Remake characters to make it more interesting. I have also added my own character Kaya as filler, she had been part of the group that pulled Cloud to the hospital in Mideel. She also cooked and brought food to Tifa and befriended her and him from there and having some small combat training was able to assist them. Now she makes produce runs through Gaia and often visits them in Edge.

“Be careful out there today, I put the map you worked on last night on the table.” Tifa said as she continued to put together a few snacks and a small meal for Cloud to take with him as he slipped his boots on and gathered up his map and taking the small canvas bag from Tifa.

“ Thanks, Tifa, you didn’t have to do so much. I do appreciate it, and I promise I’ll be careful. I have a few deliveries that are a bit far so I may not be back until night. I think Kaya said she would be by later with produce for the bar.” He smiled gently at her while giving Fenrir a quick check before getting on adjusting his glasses before turning back to her as she reached up tucking a little of her hair behind her ear.

“Sounds great! It’s been a while since she was here and I’m running low on supplies.” Both exchanging an ‘I love you.’ He was off, he had overcome so much and was stronger but even still she always worried about him out there. Monsters were still rampant and she couldn’t quite get herself to settle down always worrying in the back of her mind that some other danger was lurking waiting to pounce. Still, things were so much better, they were a happy family, things were peaceful. She had heard the children finishing up their breakfast and cleaning up after themselves. Some of the kids were going to play today and they were going to join them.

“We’ll be back later Tifa!” Marlene shouted as she and Denzel ran out to join their group of friends. 

“ Have fun! Don’t wander too far!” She smiled seeing them off. She busied herself with dishes, cleaning the alcohol bottles and wiping down the bar counter before it opened for the evening. It was then she felt…off…she set the towel down and made her way to the rest room. It took a few seconds but it was then she got sick. Sighing she sat down on the floor giving her stomach a chance to settle before she rubbed her head. This had been day three this happened and it was always in the morning. Was she coming down with something? No…she didn’t feel ill in the evening it was always just the morning.

She pushed herself up and cleaned herself up, whatever this was maybe it was a temporary sickness. She fixed herself some tea and sat at one of the tables and watched everyone outside. Her stomach was calming down but something still felt off she pored through her thoughts and made a list in her head of things that didn’t seem right for her. Then she arrived at another conclusion…pregnancy. Though, could that be true? Cloud had told her a long time ago that he doubted the chances of them having a child of their own were likely low considering what experiments he endured from Hojo. She had long accepted that and was okay with it, they had Marlene and Denzel to care for so in the end family was family. Though….what if? She had to know, but going and buying a test wouldn’t be simple. She was well known here and gossip and speculation were not something she needed until she was sure. So…how would she check? Tifa groaned and looked at her tea and jerked slightly hearing a chocobo work coming from outside the bar. Pushing herself up from the table she opened the door, outside a blue chocobo stood with a cart harnessed to it. It was her friend Kaya making her delivery she was relieved to see her. Maybe she could help her figure this out.

“ You made it! Did you run into any trouble along the way?”

“ No way, Mira is quick and I can fight anything off. You should see these apples we found along the way. I’ll get this order inside and we can talk. I rearranged my schedule so you were my last stop.” Kaya smirked and took a few gysahl greens out stroking the chocobo’s feathers and feeding her before she started unloading the cart.

“ Perfect, thank you so much. I’m glad you can stay for a while today. “ Tifa smiled and helped her unload the cart and put the produce away but took a moment to look at the apples. 

“They’re purple…so interesting."“Yeah someone I met along the way called them Banora White or Dumbapples."

“Why do they call them that?”“ Apparently according to the guy these things don’t have a season they just grow at random times. Mira and I had some on the way here, they are pretty tasty so your customers will like them.”

“ Thanks! I’ll have to find a good recipe for them instead of just handing them a whole apple. The kids might like that though.”Kaya studied her for a moment, it had been quite a while since she visited them and she noticed Tifa looked slightly pale. She had seen this look on her before but it was back in Mideel. It was…concerning for her because she worried Tifa was running herself ragged. 

“Hey, Tifa…is Cloud giving you a hard time again? Please don’t take this offensively but you look like you’re about to collapse.

“Wh-What? Oh no! I promise he’s fine, it’s not that…honestly. I’m glad you’re here because I haven’t been feeling the best the past three days. Every morning I get sick then I feel fine but, I have been getting weird cravings as of late. It’s odd, I don’t quite know what’s going on.” Tifa sighed fixing her friend a cup of tea as well.

Kaya stared at her for a moment and she inhaled sharply. “Tifa…I don’t mean to alarm you but everything you’re describing sounds like you might possibly be pregnant.”

“ Yeah that’s…what I’m thinking too. I want to check but with Marle living around here, everyone knowing me and the kids possibly catching wind I can’t…go buy a test and check without a rumor running wild and it possibly reaching Cloud before I even know.” 

“ Yeah, that boy might have a stroke if he found out on a whim like that. I can go get it if you want and I’ll hang around until you know for sure. Nobodies going to care if it’s me.”

Tifa felt a small wave of relief hit her, it would be perfect. Then she would have control over the situation and she would have someone to help her flesh out her thoughts if it were positive. “ You’re the best! Thank you so much! “

Kaya smiled and waved it off. “ No big deal, just sit tight I’ll so see which of these shops has one and I’ll be right back.” With that Kaya set out to go find what she needed. Tifa cleaned up a little more and lost herself in thought if this was true and she WAS pregnant would it be okay? Would the baby be okay? Would the experiments Cloud suffered through in turn affect the baby? Would it affect her? She must have lost herself for a moment as she heard Kaya calling her name.

“ Tifa snap out of it.” She smiled and handed her a small box. “There are three in there and there are instructions are inside. Just take a deep breath, it’s going to be okay.”

“ You’re right, alright I’ll be right back.” With that, she went off to the restroom. After taking the test and reading the instructions there was a small wait. She and Kaya sat and talked, reminisced about a few things. She felt less heavy, that was until it was time to check the test. Tifa picked it up and took a deep breath and flipped it over, she felt a small wave of emotion hit her. 

"…what did it say?” Kaya frowned noticing her friend's demeanor shift.

“It’s positive…I’m pregnant.” She looked up meeting her friend's worried gaze.

“ Okay let’s just breathe…this isn’t a bad thing, first things first you need to tell Cloud. I mean I was already here so I know but he really needs to be the next one to know.”

“ Yes absolutely, but he said he wouldn’t be back until later tonight.” Tifa trailed off, she wondered how Cloud would even react. Would this make him run off again? No. He was past that, but this would be jarring to him, especially because he was so sure that it COULDN’T happen, and here it in fact did happen.

“ Tell you what, I don’t have anything scheduled tomorrow, I can hang here for the time being so we can work on what you can say to him. I can get a room in town later.” Kaya said touching her shoulder reassuringly. 

“ Thank you…really, I wouldn’t know what to do if you weren’t here. “ Tifa hugged her friend gently. Together the two of them spent hours running through scenarios with Kaya playing Cloud’s role. Each time it got a bit easier for Tifa to work out what she wanted to say to him. She was more relaxed and gently placed her hands over her stomach, she eventually went from panic to proud and protective. She wasn’t sure what the future held for her child or the scenarios she thought of earlier would yield but she was sure she already loved this child and she would do everything she could for him or her.


End file.
